Harry, the prophesized child
by kitteh lova
Summary: Harry, the twin brother of Aiden the supposed boy who lived. Who can harry trust? Can he find love? Is the dark side as dark as it is said to be? abuse, rape, slash. Maybe this will have an interesting twist?
1. The AttacK

Here is my first story! (Hey i'm sorry i deleted the story, I just messed up on the beggining and I got some complaints and I am new to this and figuring out how to work everything. I didn't see a way to fix it without deleting it.)

Summary: Harry is the so called brother of the boy who lived. His brother Adrian is the supposedly boy who lived. What is Harry to do when he gets the chance to choose between the light or dark side? Maybe slash, Abuse, maybe rape, neglect, and some other stuff. RATED FOR SAFETY! I'm not sure where the story is going so that is why it's rated so high.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine. It is J.K. Rowling's and I respect that! Some of it I may have created, but most of it is J.K. Rowling's. Also I am not getting any sort of payment except maybe reviews for this story!

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

The wind was howling mournfully for what was to come. It was hot and gloomy this fateful Halloween night and nobody was the wiser. If only they knew in advance…

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

"Wormtail, you are the secret keepers of the potters correct?" Voldemort asked forcefully, glaring and the sniveling man at his feet.

Voldemort had that effect on many people. He had dark brown hair with the 'I-just-got-shagged' look. His crimson red eyes looking in foreboding at anyone but his friends. His ghostly pale skin shining lightly in the light of the full moon. Voldemort's look made him look appetizing yet deadly.

"Y-yes ma-master" Wormtail stuttered out, shifting uncomfortably under the gaze he was getting from his lord.

Wormtail was a short stout man. He had thin brown hair and was already balding at the age of 21. His nose twitching nervously, an unfortunate effect of his animagus form, a rat. His beady blue eyes glancing around scared. His pale clammy skin looking almost sickly yellow. With his looks he had the complete opposite effect Voldemort had.

"Well!" Voldemort forced out, not happy waiting this long to kill the potter twins. He wanted to kill the only threat to his throne as the leader of the wizarding world."

"T-the house is at Godrics hollow, number 15." Wormtail mumbled out quickly.

At that Voldemort turned toward his other followers who were at the moment standing in the back awaiting orders. "Wait here for my return; I am in no need of help in killing to sniveling babies." Voldemort said sneering at everyone except his friends who were standing by his side.

"Alas, I'll be back!" Voldemort whispered softly to his friends as he apparated to the Potters house Just as a nearby clock struck nine.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPH

"James we can't go!" Lily screamed in frustration. Lily was a beautiful woman. She had long wavy red hair streaming down her back. Her green eyes were so different from any you would ever find. She was the women of most people dreams but only one man had got to her, James Potter.

James was a nice looking chap himself. He had short black hair messily sitting on his head. His warm hazel eyes held misleading kindness. His muscled body, toned from quidich, was currently leaning on the fireplace as he listened to another of his wife's rants.

"Lily we need to go! You know I might get fired if we don't, the minister takes his parties seriously and he would not take our absence well." James patiently explained to his pouting wife.

"I just don't want to leave our babies alone!" Lily whispered, close to tears.

"It will be Ok to leave them for one night baby; they will be here with the babysitter when we get home." James murmured soothingly to his wife who was currently in his arms.

"Ok I guess your right!" Lily said as she pulled away from James and started to straighten up her outfit.

"Ok Jean," James stated addressing the babysitter, and old women who had seen better days. She was James's old nanny and he trusted her completely so he let her through the fidelius charm. She had wispy white hair flowing crazily around her head; her half lidded green eyes stared into nothing, as her old wrinkled skin clung loosely to her skin. "I would like you to put the boys to bed in an hour, they need their sleep! They don't need fed or a bath I took care of that already."

"Ok Jamie deary." The babysitter said, happy to be helping such a famous person as James.

As James and Lily flooed to the ministry the babysitter picked up both of the young boys to put to bed. It was already 8:45 and little babies need their rest. She put them in the same crib and kissed each of their little foreheads before leaving the nursery and going downstairs.

In the nursery while Adrian the younger of the potter twins, although everybody thought differently, was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow Harry was not. He could sense something wasn't right, but what was it? He was going to figure out soon enough though…

Downstairs in the living room Jean was reading a book 'The Pro's and Con's of T.V.s!', happily, as she sat on the couch. Suddenly there was a huge boom as the door blew up. Smoke billowed through making it impossible to see. Jean immediately stood, pulling out her wand. "Who's there?" Jean asked, forcing her voice to remain steady.

As the smoke started to clear Jean saw a cloaked figure enter through the doorway. As soon as she saw him, she knew exactly who he was, Lord Voldemort. Jean was scared shitless! She was paralyzed with fear. She came to babysit not fight the most feared dark lord of their time! As she stared into the cold red eyes the only thought running through her head was 'Merlin, I'm going to die tonight!'

"Stupefy!" Voldemort muttered disdainfully at the women now residing on the ground. He hated people so weak they were groveling fools. He hated Wormtail for that; the only reason he didn't get rid of Wormtail was because he was semi-useful.

Turning away from the filth people considered a witch Voldemort continued on upstairs to the nursery. He soon came upon the door and opened it, expecting to find to sleeping babies. He was rather surprised to find the smaller of the twins awake and watching him curiously.

As the baby examined him, he took the time to examine it. He was smaller than his brother by a few inches, he also had a leaner build. His eyes were a beautiful emerald green, even more beautiful than his mothers, while his brothers was a common brown like his fathers. His raven black hair hung in waves around his head while his brothers fiery red hair flew in every which direction.

The baby, Harry, if Voldemort could remember correctly was looking at him with no fear in his eyes. "Up," The baby said, wanting to be held by this new person.

Voldemort looked at him incredulously. At that moment in time he knew this must be the chosen one. For a moment his eyes showed regret as he made his final decision, but he soon masked his features. "I'm sorry I have to do this, but I need to make sure you can't stop me." Voldemort whispered to the baby just before he spoke the dreaded words, Adava Kedavra. Being the slytherin he was he saw the force field the child conjured and stepped out of the way right before the green beam of light hit him.

Voldemort gaped in amazement. How could a child put up a barrier so strong as to stop the killing curse and bounce it back!? He looked at the baby in a new light as his mind thought of all the possibilities. He finally decided on a plan. He was going to stage his death it would be easier to take over right under peoples noses would it not? With that decision in mind Voldemort apparated away.

Because he left so early he didn't notice the plaster starting to fall or Harry's unconscious state, maybe if he did things might have turned out differently…

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPH

Pole:

My story is defiantly slash but I haven't got everything figured out so I need your help.

Should harry be in a threesome?

Should harry have one partner?

Also if you want harry to have different partners (no girls) then you have to suggest them to me!

So here is what I need help on! (Good is Voldemort's side, bad is Dumble's side)

Is Narcissus good or bad?

Remus/Sirius ?

Lucius/Severus ?

Blaise/Harry/Draco?

Blaise/Harry?

Draco/Harry?

Should it be different pairings than I have stated?

Are Remus and Sirius good or bad?

Is Bella good or bad?

Is Wormtail good or bad?

Is Neville good or bad?

Please post what you think for these things in a review.

If nobody does than I'm going to have to take it into my own hands and decide for you… I'm just trying to make this story better for my readers! )

Wow I guess this wasn't just a short not… That seemed pretty long to me!

Please review.


	2. Desisions

Ch. 2 - Decisions!

"You see nothing hap-"That was as far as James got before he saw the smoky wreck of his house. Flames were licking the edges and the door was blown to pieces. Both James and Lily were scared to death! You see when Voldemort left he didn't notice his Adava Kedava curse hit a support beam, which in turn caught it on fire. Nor did he notice the plaster falling from the ceiling and hitting Adrian giving him a cut in the shape of a V.

"Oh Merlin!" Screamed Lily and James simultaneously, running to the house as fast as they could, wanting to see if everyone was ok. As soon as they stepped in the door they saw the unconscious babysitting lying motionlessly on the floor. As one they walked towards her, scared that she might be dead. To their utter relief she was still breathing.

"Enervate!" whispered James, pointing his wand at Jean. Slowly Jean came to. "Jean what happened?" James asked her quickly.

"Voldemort!" They old babysitter said sadly, scared for the babies upstairs.

As soon as Lily heard her she ran up the stairs to the nursery to see if her babies were still living.

The sight of the room was shocking; the support beam opposite of the crib was on fire. Adrian sat up balling his eyes out, harry seemed to be asleep. The most shocking thing of all was the black robes on the ground. Her babies defeated Voldemort.

At that second Dumbledore and James came into the room.

Dumbledore looked over the two boys and declared foolishly that Adrian was the boy-who-lived. "You see Adrian defeated Voldemort, you can tell by the V mark on his forehead." He looked at both boys then continued. "Harry probably got his scar from magical backlash. I believe that Voldemort is probably not dead, we should give Adrian all the love and training he can get so that he can defeat Voldemort without a doubt."

James and Lily were exubant; their baby boy was the savior of the wizarding world! With celebration in mind they set off towards one of their other homes, almost forgetting little Harry in the process…

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHHPHPHPHPHHPHPHHPHPHHPHPHPHPHHPHPHPHHPHPHPHPHHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHHPH

Voldemort stepped into the musty chambers where he had left his faithful followers. They were all waiting for him, just as he had commanded.

"I have led the light side fools to believe that I am dead, tell anyone I am living and you will suffer the worst death imaginable." Voldemort stated emotionlessly, with a cold glare for good measures.

"Leave, now!" He ordered to all but his friends. He and his friends soon retired to his sitting room. It was a huge room decorated in green, silver, and black. Tons of smiling portraits, gorgeous paintings, and giant windows smothered the walls.

"Why did you want to fake your death?" Asked Lucius curiously.

"It will give people a fake sense of security. If they don't think I'm there they won't be battle ready." Answered a smiling Voldemort.

"I see, so did you kill the Potter spawn?" Severus said calculatingly.

"No, the oddest thing happened that I was meaning to ask you about Sev. You see when I cast the killing curse the potter brat somehow made a shield appear and the spell bounced back, almost hitting me." Voldemort stated, confused by the events.

"Why didn't you try to kill them again?" Lucius replied.

"I don't want to try again in fear of the same thing happening." Voldemort swiftly answered.

"OK, I guess we'll just have to keep an eye on the potter twins?" Severus proposed

"Agreed," Answered Lucius and Voldemort immediately.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHHPHPHHPHHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPH

So how did you like it? Review? Tell me what you think! Give me suggestions on what you want to happen later in the story! I made this at school instead of homework so I want reviews! Poles will be up for awhile so vote while you can! Oh and thanks for the great reviews!

Poles:

Narcissus good – 4

Narcissus bad –

Remus/Sirius – 4

Lucius/narcissus – 1

Severus/lucius - 3

Blaise/harry/draco – 1

Harry/severus/draco – 1

Harry/draco – 3

Harry/lucius – 1

Harry/tom – 1

Harry/severus - 1

Harry/blaise

Remus & Sirius good – 3

Remus sirisu bad - 1

Bella good – 2

Bella/voldemort -1

Voldemort/narcissus - 1

Wormtail good -1

Wormtail bad –2

Nevile good- 3

Neville bad -


	3. Life as we know it

Haven't updated in a few day so I thought I should. It's the beginning of summer so I was lazing around… Actually it's probably been a few weeks since I've updated… Oops…

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Harry age three

Young Harry watched sadly as his family had fun together without him once again. He was treated like an outsider in his own family, he hated it, but what could he do? He didn't even know why they treated him so! At the moment he was seated under an old oak up the hill…away from his family…

He looked down at them once again and wished they loved him. His father was at the Quiditch pitch with his brother teaching him how to ride a broom, although in Harry's opinion his brother was a horrible flyer, though Harry's opinion rarely ever counted.

He looked towards his mother and saw her green eyes flash as she laughed at her husband and sons antics, not even noticing one of her sons weren't there.

Harry slowly stood up and made his way towards the house to try and run away from the pain of his family's rejection. They acted like this towards him ever since that night Voldemort showed up to kill him and his brother.

He was so deep in thought that he was surprised to notice he was already at his room, a small room about 6 by 7 feet. The only belongings in the room were a musty old bed, a small dusty window, and a small broken dresser filled with his hand-me-down cloths.

His room was by far the dirtiest in the house. It's not like anyone cleaned it, after all his father did order the house elves not to and harry didn't know how to himself. Nobody bothered to teach him so why would he know? No one bothered to associate with him for that matter.

All young Harry wanted was to be loved. He wanted to be cherished like his brother. The house elves were kind to him, but they didn't associate with him on orders of his father.

His mother tolerated him, but his father hates him with a passion. James walked in on Harry talking to a snake and that is where the hate started. James is a _very_ light wizard and anything associated with dark arts is bad to him. Parselmouth is definitely dark in his book.

"Dinner time!" Yelled Lily to Harry, not wanting to starve him.

Harry slowly walked down the creaky mansion steps towards the dining room to eat. Harry was not looking forward to spending time with his family. When Harry got there he sat in a chair a few seats away from his family in front of his plate, with a considerably smaller portion of food then on anyone else's plate.

The three-year-old slowly started to eat his food as he watched his family interact. His mother was feeding his brother the food by hand still, Harry mastered using silverware already, he was amazed his brother didn't drink from a bottle still.

After dinner the house elves brought in dessert, a giant chocolate cake. James immediately served himself, Lily, and Aiden some and went back to eating.

"Daddy can I have some?" Harry asked Lily in a quiet yet sweet voice.

"No you can't, only good boys get cake and you are not a good boy are you?" James stated, looking at Harry with a glint in his eyes.

"B-but what did I do wrong?" Harry wanted to know.

"Don't question me!" James roared, slapping Harry sharply on the cheek.

The three-year-old fell out of his chair from the extreme force of the hit. The boy looked close to tears and stared up at his father, fear evident in his big green eyes.

Harry stood up slowly, looked at his father, and fled the room. He ran to his small bedroom in complete panic. His father may hate him, but his father has never hit him! Harry threw himself onto his bed crying softly into the pillow, falling asleep in sadness.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

"Hey Sev, come out of your potion lab and hang out with me and Remy!" Yelled a hyperactive Sirius.

Severus groaned in annoyance, he was in the middle of a new potion and he wanted to finish it. You see Severus has been Sirius's and Remus's friend for a whole year now. Sirius and Remus realized how childish it was to keep the rivalry up and decided to make amends.

As luck has it Severus had the same trail of thoughts. Soon after they all became friends. Remus and Sirius brought Severus to James's house so that they could make up but it turned disastrous and in the end James, Sirius, and Remus were friends no more.

"Mutt, go entertain yourself I'm working on an important potion!" Severus playfully yelled back to Sirius.

"What's the potion for?" The ever intelligent Remus asked.

"Tom wants it so he can go back to his previous looks, he is sick of his current snake-like looks." Severus explained patiently.

You see Severus explained the true intentions of the dark lord and they immediately joined his cause. Tom only wants what's best for the wizarding world and its occupants. For example he wants more rights for werewolves and other magical creatures.

They all call the dark lord by Tom because he lets them. Only Tom's closest friends can call him that, Sirius and Remus earned their place as one of said friends.

"Ok if you change your mind we'll be outside." Sirius told Severus as he dragged Remus outside.

Remus and Sirius pranced around outside for the rest of the afternoon, not a care in the world. For when they were together nothing could bring them down.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Hey I'm really sorry about the late chapter. I have had a lot of things to do as summer break has just begun. I'm also sorry to say that I will never have a definite time for updates as I go out a lot in summer but I will try to get at least one every two weeks. Try being the key word. Maybe a reviewing will inspire me…

Ok so I know I have a lot of poles up so I'm going to narrow it down… I'm looking at the stuff and I don't think I'm going to have a threesome as an option. I'm sorry to those who wanted it, but I'm new to writing slash and I would suck at a threesome…

Remus/Sirius will be good and together. Wormtail is going to be bad. Neville/Luna is going to be good and together. Narcissa is going to be good. Severus/Lucius are together.

Harry/Draco – 3

Harry/tom – 4

Harry/Severus – 2

Draco/Hermione – 1

Neville/Blaise - 1

Bella/Voldemort -2

Voldemort/narcissus - 1

Bella good – 3

Bella bad - 0

Bella insane – 1

The poles are going to keep up for a while not sure when I'll take them down. Also I will be writing other fictions later so if this one is for example harry/tom then I am going to write a Harry/Draco later, Ect.


	4. Chapter 4

Ok I know Auther notes suck, but I should probably say this. I have not written in a while, on this story on fanfiction at least, obviously. When I started this I had an inkling of an idea, but I was still young, and not really dedicated. I'm still unable to promise regular updates. When I started this I was in middle school, barely beginning my writing career, but things change. I've matured, and I'm going to do my best to keep my writing going. Don't mistake me. This is by far not my number one priority. I want to keep my grades good as they are, and I have other writing responsibilities, this is just to hone skill as well as for my own enjoyment. I'm happy with the people who have reviewed and liked it so far, I appreciate it and hope you keep on reading. This story may be changing, but hopefully it won't be much different than expected?

On top of that both of my stories have been pretty much on the back of my mind… forgotten. The only thing that got to me was like 6 people adding my stories today. My writing style has changed to warn you. For the better I'm hoping.

PLEASE READ!

Ok so I don't know which direction to go in my dursley/harry story where he runs away.. what should I do with that. I had it but the documents are gone, so suggestions are welcome.

With the twin brother one I think I have a direction… maybe he lives with his family, meets a certain slytherin friend, but is later on rejected by his only friend when he is not recognized? Meet later in life? Maybe… Not sure. This one is up for suggestions as well. Please help? :P I can't write if I don't know what I shall write…


End file.
